O Homem Misterioso, Parte 1
O Homem Misterioso, Parte 1 '''é o primeiro episódio de Steven Who. Sinopse Steven recebe uma mensagem de um homem misterioso e enquanto isso as Crystal Gems encontram um homem que se denomina O Doutor. Enredo Steven estava numa sala conversando com Connie, Pérola, Ametista e Garnet sobre um novo livro que encontrou sobre deuses gregos no futuro. Quando se ouve o barulho de explosão, logo todos vão em direção a saída porém Steven tropeça no livro que Connie havia deixado cair. Todos haviam saído deixando ele sozinho ao se levantar se depara com uma luz dourada e vários raios saindo de dentro dela, a luz some e revela um homem alto de cabelos brancos, paletó preto, olhos negros, usava um sobretudo de mesma cor e possuía um dispositivo no pulso . Ele se aproximou de Steven, se ajoelhou e pois sua mão no ombro do Steven: "Steven isso é muito importante me ouça com atenção" - falava homem olhando para dentro dos olhos do garoto que olhou fixo para ele e depois balançou a cabeça numa forma de sim "Daqui a algumas horas você terá a aventura mais estranha da sua vida, eu te peço uma coisa" ele tira um cristal do bolso "Guarde isso com sua vida isso vai te salvar no futuro" ele pois o cristal na mão do Steven, apertou um botão na sua pulseira e sumiu. Steven ouviu seus amigos chamando por ele: "Mas o que acabou de acontecer?" fala ele baixinho enquanto sai da casa. Steven saiu da casa e começou a descer as escadas quando ele chegou no chão, ele avistou uma misteriosa caixa azul no meio de uma cratera. Steven tenta se aproximar mas é parado por Pérola. "Steven se afasta! Nós não sabemos o que é isso" falava Pérola bloqueando o caminho. "Gente parece que vai abrir" falou ametista olhando para a caixa que se abria revelando um homem que nem o da mensagem, ele sai da caixa e a tranca. Ele se vira da um sorriso e fala: -"Olá eu sou o..." ele esbugalha os olhos era como se tivesse sido esfaqueado, naquele momento ele cai desmaiado "O que tá acontecendo?" falava Garnet olhando o corpo "Eu queria muito saber" falou Pérola pegando as pernas do homem "Vamos leva-lo para a base" disse ela esperando ajuda que veio da Ametista, ela pegou na cabeça do homem. Elas arrastaram até a escada, Ametista olhou para a escada e gritou: "Tá de brincadeira que teremos que arrastar ele até lá em cima" grita a gem brava "Vai demorar!" responde Pérola começando a subir -- ''2 horas depois --'' "Acho que ele tá morto" fala Ametista olhando para o homem. "Ametista" grita Pérola -"Faz 2 horas que ele tá parado, eu acho que ele morreu" responde Ametista "Quem quer me ajudar a enterrá-lo?" pergunta ela sorrindo e levantando uma pá, porém o homem misterioso começa a se mexer... "E agora o que eu faço com a pá?" fala ela triste. "Aí que soninho bom" o homem levanta e começa a bocejar, porém percebe que está acompanhado e sorrir "Olá, quem são vocês?" "E você quem seria? " fala Pérola o encarando "Eu sou O Doutor" fala ele ainda sorrindo "Doutor quem?" Garnet pergunta, mas é interrompida por um terremoto "Um terremoto aqui?" pergunta Pérola "Não" fala Doutor tirando uma caneta com um cristal verde do bolso, ele aperta o botão e começa a fazer um barulho. Ele para e olha para uma pequena tela na caneta "O embalo não é circular e reto quer dizer que o que for que estiver causando isso" pausa dramática "Está saindo do mar..." --''Continua...--''''' Personagens * Steven * O Doutor * As Crystal Gems ** Pérola ** Ametista ** Garnet Curiosidades * É o primeiro episódio da série * Steven e as Crystal Gems conhecem O Doutor Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios de Steven Who